


We belong together

by jaalismyhusband



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaalismyhusband/pseuds/jaalismyhusband
Summary: Months after your break-up, August comes to claim what’s his.
Relationships: August Walker/You
Kudos: 5





	We belong together

Another day at work. As usual, you were sitting in your tiny office overwhelmed by the amount of the work that had to be done. This is going to be a long day, you sighed. Planning to boost your morale with some nice hot beverage, you stood up from the uncomfortable chair and went to the breakroom. It was empty, except for one of your co-workers, but soon he left, leaving you alone. You neared the counter and started to prepare your favourite drink to warm you up. 

You badly needed this job. Not as much for the money, as for a distraction for what was going on in your personal life. Recently, you have gone through a quite messy break-up with your now ex-boyfriend. You were together for 2 years and everything was going perfectly considering, he had his red flags and you had yours. But you were determined to overcome those. You both were doing a good job with that, until a few months ago. He started to drift away. Always staying late at work, sometimes he didn’t even bother to return home at all. You could tell he was hiding something. Not to mention how alone you felt. There were weeks when he wouldn’t speak to you, nor touch you. Naturally you became suspenseful. After months of pent up frustration, anger and loneliness, you finally snapped and accused him of cheating. He was taken aback and looked almost hurt, that you were thinking so low of him. The heated argument ended up by you packing and leaving him for good. To be honest, there was constant pang of guilt and regret towards the way you acted that night. Your thoughts always wandered, was there a reasonable explanation of his actions? Whatever, you thought, we can’t change the past. Your self-reflecting moment was interrupted. It would seem that you weren’t the only one in need of a break. You turned around to greet the co-worker, but as soon as you locked eyes with the person standing in the door frame, you wished to disappear on the spot. It was him. Your ex. August Walker.

You froze. State of complete shock overtook your body. His piercing gaze forbidding you to move. He didn’t say a word as he marched towards you. There was something frightening about how calm he was. You tried to back away, but soon hit the counter. When he didn’t stop, you panicked and jumped on the counter. Leaning against the wall you quickly pulled your legs up and hugged your knees. 

He caged you between his strong arms and breathed in your scent. God, how much he missed you. It was clear for him, you two simply belonged together. If only you would have listened. But he understood where you were coming from and decided to give you some time. He didn’t think you were serious about leaving him forever. So, when you hadn’t returned, he took the matters in his own hands. Tracking you down, getting your new address and information about your new job was easy. Too easy for his liking. He wasn’t able to protect you, if you were so careless, and most importantly, if you weren’t with him. His job gave him a front row seat to the show called How fucked is this world. Nonetheless, he couldn’t let you be alone anymore. He saw you were hurting. You needed him as much as he needed you. So here you were, finally caught and he swore to never let you go again. 

You don’t know how long have you been staring at each other for. Just taking the other’s presence in. How could you not realize how much you missed his face. His body. His hands on you. Slowly, the fear vanished. All that was left was your raw aching heart. And you were prepared to hand it to him, to do what he wanted with it. To stomp on it, to tear it apart and then piece it back together like only he could. Finally, his lips met yours in a longing, sorrowful kiss. The kiss, that held the unspoken words you both never got the chance to say. After pulling away, he grabbed your ankles and forced your legs open. His actions were overwhelming, eyes never leaving yours. Anticipation started building up, once your skirt was bunched around your waist. He growled at the sight of your plain white cotton panties. Despite them being his favourite, they were mercilessly torn to pieces. He has been patient for too long, now it was time for him to get a taste. Not wasting any more time, his tongue met your wet pussy in one long hot lick, making your back arch in pure pleasure. Moans started spilling from your mouth as his tongue did wonders on your clit. After months apart, you were getting close embarrassingly fast, squirming under him. He was having none of that as he held your hips still. Desperate moans left your mouth, letting him know how close you were. His tongue started moving faster, invading your pulsing entrance. You wanted, no, needed to cum. Grabbing his hair, you pulled him closer to where you needed him the most. Your actions earned a growl from him. Caused vibrations went straight to the tightening coil in your lower belly. You moaned loudly, not caring about the co-workers behind thin walls or unlocked doors. You were just about to cum when he pulled away, earning a whiny moan in protest. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his pre-cum leaking cock. He lined himself with your entrance and looked you in the eyes. Ever so slowly, he pushed in, feeling you stretch around him. Grabbing his forearm for support, you felt his muscles flex. Never breaking the eye contact, he bottomed out and he claimed you with his words: “You’re mine.”


End file.
